Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a solar-biomass complementary thermal energy supply system.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, energy supply systems have been independent from one another. For example, electric power plants supply electricity; air conditioners consume electricity; water heaters produce hot water; and electricity is consumed to make ice for food preservation. As a result, the energy utilization efficiency is rather low.
Biomass has wide distribution, large amount of reserves, clean combustion, and zero CO2 emission. Likewise, solar energy has a wide distribution, limitless reserves, clean conversion, and zero CO2 emission. However, large-scale application of solar power energy is largely restricted by weather. Thus, combining biomass energy and solar energy for power generation and for heat supply and removal is a new concept in comprehensive utilization of energy resources.